


The One Where Michael Blows His Drug Dealer

by suckntuck



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Blowjobs, Coming Out, Gay, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Michael Mell - Freeform, Slushee, Weed, jeremy catches them, jeremy heere - Freeform, jeremy heere/michael mell - Freeform, michael blows his drug dealer, michael needs his weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckntuck/pseuds/suckntuck
Summary: "Jesus Michael! This is- He's fucking attacking you with his dick!"





	The One Where Michael Blows His Drug Dealer

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I don't have any money."

"Well, what do you want me to do about that?"

Michael pursed his lips together before forming them into a smirk. "You know, I've been told that I give great head." He said, trying to act a little more seductive than he was before. He cocked his hips and arched his back a little bit, stepping forward and running his finger down the other mans chest. "Would a blowjob or two be enough?"

Michael was desperate at this point. He had run out weed almost a week ago, and he had absolutely no money to pay for it. He hoped that by now he would, but here he is. Five panic attacks later, he knew he needed to smoke again, so he was literally ready to beg on his knees for his dealer to accept his offer. 

His dealer looked around at the empty back road in front of them. This 7/11 was prime for anything to do with drugs or sex because it was almost guaranteed that you wouldn't get caught. 

"I guess it depends on how good you actually are." The dealer says, licking his lips. "You're so fuckin lucky I like guys, kid." 

Michael grinned and stepped closer before dropping to his knees. He put his hand over the other mans dick, palming it gently. He then leaned forward and kissed the fully clothed area before undoing the mans pants. He pulled them down just enough before he licked a stripe up his dick, his breath hot and damp against the others growing bulge. 

Michael looked up to see that his dealer seemed pretty pleased with his performance so far. He didn't actually know if he gave good head or not, but he watched a lot of porn, so it's basically the same. Right? 

Tugging at the hem of the other mans boxers, Michael took his dick in his hand, gently coaxing it to its full potential. Once it was almost fully hard, Michael licked another stripe up his dick, this time harder and followed by a swirl of his tongue on the tip. He felt his dealers legs shake at that, so he sucked the tip some more before he tried going down on him. 

Meanwhile, inside the store, it's basically empty besides one cashier and two customers. Jeremy is one of them, and he is looking around desperately for a bag of Swedish Fish. There didn't seem to be one in the whole fucking store. 

After throwing a mental hissy fit, he settled on a bag of Nacho Doritos. He then went to grab a slushee, choosing cherry as his flavor. 

Outside, Michael began to bob his head on his dealers dick, hoping that small moans meant that he was basically getting free weed. 

Michael reached up and cupped the other mans balls, which resulted in his dealer grabbing him by the hair and gently guiding him up and down his dick. 

Jeremy goes to wait in line, but it takes forever since this ten year old kid is paying for his shit in literal quarters, dimes, and even pennies that he is digging from his pockets. 

After what seemed like an eternity (but was really only about three minutes), he paid for his snacks and was on his way. 

He was going to take the long way home, maybe stop in and see Michael for a few, so he chose to go by the back roads. 

He walked around the corner of the store, heading towards the road behind it. He was just going on his merry way when he heard what sounded like moaning and choking. 

Someone was literally face fucking a dude behind 7/11. He watched in shock as one was ferociously thrusting himself into the others mouth, before the smaller one fell back and attempted to catch his breath. 

"Jesus Christ." Jeremy mumbled, his eyes locked on the familiar red sweatshirt and glasses on the ground. He then looked to his best friend having a coughing fit from having a dick shoved down his throat. 

"What the fuck, man! I couldn't fucking breathe, you-" Michael was cut off. 

"Hey, get the fuck out of here! This isn't a free show, dude!" The man yelled, causing Michael to look up. Even without his glasses, he knew the silhouette of the guy watching. 

"Fuck. Jer- No! This isn't what you-" Michael feels himself going into a panic, realizing that his best friend just saw him pathetically blowing a guy behind 7/11. 

"Jesus Michael! This is- He's fucking attacking you with his dick!" Jeremy cried out, stepping forward. 

The unknown man shoved his dick back into his pants and threw a plastic bag at Michael's feet, before running off quickly. 

Jeremy looked from his best friend to the bag to the man running off. "Did you- Are you... Michael?" he choked out, feeling confused. 

Michael scooted back toward the wall and grabbed his glasses, clumsily shoving them into his face. 

"I needed weed. I didn't have money, so we bargained." He mumbled, unable to look his best friend in the eye. "I needed it, Jer, it was the only way to get it without paying."

Jeremy sat down next to Michael, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Did you... Did you like it?" 

"Fuck no! He was a pain! He almost made me vomit." Michael said defensively. 

"Would you like it if he didn't?"

Michael paused and tugged at a loose thread on his sweatshirt before shrugging, and then nodding shamefully. 

"Have you done this before? Jesus man, we shared slushee cups! I have your weird dick mouth germs!" He cried. 

Michael just rolled his eyes and grabbed his shit, walking away slowly. He left Jeremy there, not wanting to talk about it anymore. 

Jeremy just wanted a slushee and some Swedish Fish, but instead he got to watch his best friend blow his drug dealer. And he honestly thought it was pretty fuckin' hot, but let's not get into that.


End file.
